The truth in their eyes
by ghostwriter123
Summary: Inspired by S13E24, this is my take on the unsaid truths in the episode. Note: Spoilers!


**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

 **The truth in their eyes**

Formerly very special agent Anthony DiNozzo Jr leaned back in his seat, looking over at the young girl sleeping soundly beside him; Tali David-DiNozzo was the perfect picture of peace, an angel oblivious to the world around her. Tony swore silently to himself that he'd do everything in his power to keep it that way.

Almost on reflex, the ex-NCIS agent scanned through the other passengers onboard the flight, reading each one for visual clues; as an expert at undercover operations, he'd learnt how to read almost anyone simply by observing their actions, their expressions, and most importantly, their eyes. The eyes always tell everything that a person would not say, the eyes never lie.

Thinking back, Tony thought about his last day at the MCRT and the people that he said goodbye to; Director Vance may have simply been uttering the usual company line but his eyes shone with deep respect and a gratefulness for Tony's years of loyalty. Leon may not have thought much of Tony at first, but their many trials together had brought them a deep respect for each other.

McGee's eyes were full of love and respect, telling the story of a brotherhood forged through fire and brimstone, a brotherhood that would live on long after the job was done. Heck, Tony could almost predict that the next Thom E. Gemcity book would have a dedication to him. Tim may have started out as a bumbling probie but Tony was more than confident that the newly minted 'very special agent' would help Gibbs carry the team well.

Eleanor, he never got to know that well. Yet in the short time that he knew her, she'd become a little sister to him. Her eyes told as much of the same and it somehow pleased him to know that he'd left a profound impact on her life despite their brief history. He wasn't lying when he said she'd be great one day; he figured that both Gibbs and him saw the same thing when they looked at her, a young Jenny Shepherd. Just maybe, one day he'd give Director Bishop a call.

Jimmy was the other member of the brotherhood; a true friend who never asked for anything more than friendship and acceptance. Jimmy's eyes were full of pride for Tony as he embarked on this journey of fatherhood, yet also sadness at the departure of a stalwart friend. It pleased Tony to note though, that the once soft vulnerability in Jimmy's eyes was no longer there; he'd developed a quiet toughness about him whilst still maintaining his optimism and hope, much like his predecessor Ducky.

For all his interesting yet long-winded anecdotes, Ducky's eyes told a simple story, one that didn't need words to be heard; Ducky, was simply the proud 'grandfather'. Ducky had always treated Tony like a grandson and never doubted him; The good doc always thought the world of Tony and believed in him, even when he didn't believe in himself. In return, it meant the world to Tony.

Abby, his long-time friend and sister, was full of love and excitement, and yet also sorrow at losing her best bud in all of NCIS. Gibbs might have been her father figure but Tony was her big brother, the one she could get in trouble with, the one she knew would always have her back. Tony let out a small chuckle as he remembered hugging both Bert and Abby on that final trip to her lab, and even saying goodbye to Major Mass-Spec. Tony wondered if he'd ever be able to walk into a lab again and not miss the sound of heavy metal playing in the background.

And finally, there was the one and only Leroy Jethro Gibbs. In many ways, Gibbs was the father Tony never had; the man who raised him from being a young, hot-blooded cop to a cool, capable agent, and more importantly, a man mature enough to become a father. Tony only hoped he could do as good a job as Gibbs when it came to raising Tali. Gibbs didn't speak much but his eyes always told the story, and his eyes had always shone with love and pride for Tony.

The nostalgia came with one nagging question at the back of Tony's head, what did his own eyes give away? He wondered if anyone had seen through his act during the last week. Gibbs, with those soul piercing eyes of his, was a given. The man himself had stated as much when he'd told Tony to take care of his family, not just Tali but his family. Ducky, a trained psychologist, could probably identify the tinge of guilt in his eyes but he'd been kind enough not to say anything. Bishop and Abby could probably both tell that he was holding something back but they had been considerate enough not to pry.

For all his expertise at undercover work, Tony had nearly blown the most important operation of his life. He'd kept referring to Ziva in the present tense; something that was supposedly consistent with Tony's belief that Ziva wasn't alive out there somewhere. Tony wondered though if he hadn't gone overboard and given away that he didn't just believe Ziva was alive, he knew.

When Tim had asked how long Tony and Ziva had been an item, or if they were dating, it had taken all of Tony's self-control not to laugh or even smirk. They'd spent nights with each other after Somalia, non-sexual though, just a means to help with her nightmares. Paris was where they agreed to take the risk and start dating for real. By the time she'd left for Israel, they were as good as engaged, though neither had popped the question.

It hurt when she had left but the necklace was her promise that she'd return. They'd stayed in covert contact, so Tony knew about Tali and about what Ziva was going through, mending fences and clearing away the ghosts of the past. In the end it was because of her daughter that Ziva realized that the wisdom of the old Mossad adage– the only way out is death. If Tali was to be raised in a safe environment, Ziva had to die.

The two had talked of such plans but always held things off, until Ziva and Orli had discovered Eli's old evidence on Trent Kort. That set the plan into motion. It was as much about a fresh start as it was about payback. Payback for Rene Benoit, and Jeanne by proxy; payback for everything Jenny went through and for everything that scumbag had done.

Ironically, Trent Kort never realized that he'd been played from the moment he'd received word about the file Eli had on him. Like a rat in a maze, they played him and used him to set up Ziva's death. Orli did her part to cover things up as needed and play the diplomatic director role.

Tony, on his part, was truly shocked when he saw Tali; it had been Ziva's idea not to show him a picture because he needed to be truly surprised for the plan to work. Tony had done his best to be grief-stricken over Ziva's death but it was difficult to lie. He hated lying to his friends, his family, but he had too for the sake of Ziva and Tali.

It wasn't a total lie though, Ziva David was dead. That identity and all the ghosts of Mossad and Eli David were finally put to rest in that fire. For all intents and purposes, so was very special agent Anthony DiNozzo.

As Tony carried Tali through immigration and toward the car provided for them, he pondered their future. Perhaps he'd open a nice Mediterranean Café somewhere, far from NCIS and Mossad; maybe they'd just settle down somewhere safe and he'd get a teaching job. So many possibilities, only time would tell.

Getting out of the car, Tony carried his daughter into Orli's personal safe house. Orli had insisted on the duo staying there for the duration of their visit to Israel. Upon opening the door, they were greeted by a pair of dark eyes, eyes that told of immense suffering and pain, yet also immense strength and a love that conquered all, eyes that Tony would never ever forget.

"Ima!"

 **The End?**


End file.
